


A Little Piece of Heaven

by LexiAreston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Young Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAreston/pseuds/LexiAreston





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm, hello?” a voice answered groggily.

“Yes, hello, is this a, umm, Mr John Winchester?” The operator asked

“Yeah, ungh, this is ‘im. What’d he do this time?” John asked tersely.

“I’m sorry to inform you sir, your son, Dean Winchester, has been brought to the station for fighting. The other family isn’t currently pressing charges at the time, but we did have to bring him in.”

“Okay? And?” John demanded, irritated he’d been woken up.

“Well, s-sir, we just wanted to inform you if you’d like to come pick him up,” the operator said timidly as she heard bottles clinking in the background.

“He got his-self in this mess, he can get his own damn self out!” John said as he hung up his phone.

The police station was an old building, it smelled of 1000’s of papers, long man hours, and burnt coffee. Dean looked over at the officer who had brought him in. He could barely read his name over the mountain of papers and the ancient computer monitor that sat on his desk. Sgt. Novak was the officer’s name, he was a nice enough guy for a cop, but man Dean hated authority of any degree. Irritated, Dean huffed, “ I told you not to call him.”

“It’s standard procedure to notify the parents of a minor, even if there are no charges being pressed.” Sgt. Novak said.

“Well, luckily I’ll only be a ‘minor’ for another week,” Dean sneered, “Can I go now?”

“Certainly, after you answer my question.” The Sgt. said.

“I’ve answered your questions,” Dean said shifting in his chair and swinging his eyes downward.

“I really don’t think you started that fight because ‘the other kid littered.” The Sgt. said as he arched his brow.

“Well, ya know, I just really hate a litter-bug, and since I’m just a violent angry adolescent grunt, all I know how to do is fight!” Dean snarked.

“So it couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the fact that that the kid is known for bullying younger kids, including your brother. Sam was it?”

“LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS! HE’S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!” Dean exploded as he grabbed his bag and started to walk away.

“Alright, alright, just be careful son,” the srgt said emphatically.

“I’m not your son… sir” Dean said as he slung his bag on his shoulder and stormed towards the front entrance, more in control of his anger.

As he swung the door open wide, he almost ran over someone walking in. “Sorry…” Dean muttered, staring at the ground walking. “It’s alright, you didn’t hit me,” The guy said. Dean paused at the familiar voice that hit his ears; looking back all he saw was the flash of blue eyes and dark hair. Shaking his head to come back to reality, he had to get back to his car and then home to check on Sammy. He couldn’t stand to let his little brother be home with his alcoholic father by himself. Sammy was still young and Dean wanted him to stay safe and innocent for as long as he could. Life was cruel and cold if you didn’t have anyone at your back or by your side.

“Damnit,” Dean muttered to himself. It was already almost five o’clock and he still had a 30 minute walk back to school and then a ten minute drive home. Luckily for him he didn’t have to work today so he could go straight home. However, that meant Sam would be with their father for almost two hours alone. Dinner would also be late.

“FUCK!” Dean yelled as he started in a jog back towards the school. After a few minutes of jogging, an older beige sedan alongside Dean with its windows rolled down. The weather was still nice for early October in Kansas. The leaves were just starting to turn and the first frost of the year was yet to come. Dean was jogging through a residential area so he wasn’t concerned about the car. That is, until it continued to ride parallel to him and he heard the voice from the police station again. He slowed down so he could hear the guy above the clanking sounds coming from his backpack and the pounding of his heart in his ears. Looking over at the car, he realized who the dark haired guy was. This guy was in his history class, sat at the front of the room, and was teacher’s pet.

“Do you need a ride somewhere?” the guy asked.

_What was his name….. C.. C something…. Carter? No…. Casius? No, that’s from actual history you idiot! Castiel! That was his name! Still a weird name._

Dean thought “It’s Castiel right?” Dean asked still walking quickly down the sidewalk.

“Yes, we’re in history together.” Castiel said plainly.

“Yeah, I remember you. You never get an answer wrong.” Dean said a little bit sour about it.

“True, but I didn’t slow down so you could tell me what I already know.” Castiel said, in the same dry tone as if he were reading a textbook. “Do you need a ride?”

Dean hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking as he stared dumbfounded by the ego on this other kid. “Excuse me Mr. Roboto, but no, I’m just fine walking back.” Dean scoffed, thinking he should really take the ride so he could get home quicker. Thinking about home again, he started jogging again.

“Just get in and I’ll take you back to your car.” Castiel said as he reached over to open the passenger door.

Dean stopped again, “How do you know I’m going to my car and I’m not just out on a run?” He asked, somewhat suspicious.

“Because you were coming out of a police station, you still have your bag from school, and I’m pretty sure my father was the one who brought you in and got the charges dropped.” Castiel said.

“Your dad is Sgt. Novak?” Dean asked as he connected the dots… _Sgt. Novak…. Castiel Novak… not a common name, especially in this town, meh, I guess it makes sense._ Dean shrugged as he accepted the thoughts that ran through his head.

“Yes, Sgt. Charles Novak is my father.” He said.

“Why would you want to give me a ride? I could be a deranged sociopath that wants to kill people!” Dean said dramatically.

“You don’t seem to have the eyes of a killer, they’re guarded, but not, I think, to hide a sociopathic nature.”

Dean burst out laughing, “You know a lot, but apparently not about people, but a I’ll take a ride, Just hurry.” Dean quickly got in the car, shut the door, and Castiel took them both back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Dean’s car was awkward. Dean kept trying to make conversation and Castiel would answer him shortly and directly, and that seemed sufficient for him.

“You’re a pretty straight guy,” Dean said finally.

Castiel chuckled quietly deep in his chest and mumbled, “And you say I don’t know much.”

“Did you say something?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but it’s unimportant,” Castiel said.

“And were you just laughing?” Dean said incredulously, looking a little sideways at Castiel as smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I believe it was a chuckle, but a laugh if you like.” Castiel said, back to that deep dry tone.

“I didn’t know you could laugh!” Dean exclaimed trying to get a rise out of him.

“I laugh when something is amusing,” Castiel said as they pulled in to the school parking lot and towards Dean’s car. It was the only one left in the parking lot.

There it was, sitting there in all its hateful glory; a 1986 Chevy Nova. Bathed in an ugly faded red paint, Dean’s Nova was nothing if not reliable at least. Dean opened the door of Castiel’s car, gathered his backpack, and stepped out.

Leaning his head back in, Dean gave Castiel a lopsided grin, “Thanks Cas, I really appreciate it.”

Castiel blushed a light shade and fidgeted in his seat, “You’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean smiled a bit bigger, nodded and closed the door. _At least he’s not a total robot, I mean, at least he can laugh and he does have some reaction, but what got to him?_ Dean mused to himself.

Opening his door and sliding behind the wheel, Dean’s mind quickly changed gears. He needed to start back home to take care of his little brother.

      

Castiel sat in his car until Dean had started his car and drove off. That boy confused him, he got on with almost all of his peers, but never with his teachers. He never trusted anyone to get past his stony exterior, but through the cracks Castiel could see a huge heart and a scared little boy. He wasn’t quite sure what Dean was scared of, but he had a nice smile, if you ever got to see the real one, and kind eyes, again, if you could see past the exterior shell.

Fidgeting in his seat a few minutes longer, Castiel realized he was confused, yes, but he was also fascinated by the other human. Not sure how to exactly deal with these new found emotions, Castiel put his car in drive and drove home to finish homework and prepare for tomorrow.

     

Dean got home a quarter after 5. That ride from Castiel had given him an extra 15 minutes.

Thankfully his dad had passed back out on the couch as Dean silently opened the front door and slipped in. Quickly walking back to the room Sam and he shared, he opened the door to find his brother safe and sound reading a book and listening to the cassette player Dean had “bought” for him. Okay, so he may have appropriated it from a kid at school, but Sam didn’t have to know, right? Besides, Sam deserved to have a normal childhood and a normal life. He would have found a snatched a portable CD player, but cassettes were cheaper and easier to find. _It was 1997! Shouldn’t CD’s be cheaper by now anyways?_ Dean thought to himself a little angrily.

“Hey Jerk!” Dean said as he pulled one of the earphones away from Sam’s ears.

“Hey! I was worried about you! Did you get in trouble? I’m sorry, I told you not to get in to it!” Sam said hurriedly, worry and fear bleeding in to his voice and across his face.

“I’m fine,” Dean said ruffling his little brother’s hair, “Just like I said I would be.” He smiled at his brother.

“Dean! You got in trouble didn’t you? That’s why you took so long coming home! I can tell when you’re lying.” Sam said pushing Dean’s hand off and finger-combing his hair back to a semblance of order. “Dad’s going to get mad isn’t he? I heard him yelling on the phone earlier, that was because of you right?”

“Nah, he was just yelling at the voices in his head.” Dean said whispering loudly, “We both know he’s crazy!”

“Oooooh! You better not let him hear you!” Sam warned playfully.

“He’s still asleep on the couch,” Dean laughed talking normally again. Even though he was sure John was still asleep, he didn’t want to be caught disrespecting his father. It wouldn’t end well for him or Sam.

“So what do you want for dinner?” Dean asked, “I think there’s some hamburger in there? I can make us some cheeseburgers and some mac n’ cheese?”

“We had mac n’ cheese yesterday…” Sam whined, “Don’t we have anything green or vegetables?”

“You and your stinking vegetables, yeah, I got salad last time I was at the store, there should be some left. Does that work?” Dean asked again, trying to placate Sam.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sam said.

“Alright, I’ll go start dinner, you do your homework and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow.” Dean said as he got up to start putting stuff together for dinner. “Oh, do you need money for lunch tomorrow or do you want me to make something?”

“I’ll just find something to take for tomorrow, you don’t have to worry.” Sam smiled as he put his headphones back on.

_So I’ll cook another burger and make some veggies for him tomorrow._ Dean thought as he walked out of their room and smack in to the drunken slab of meat that was John Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uhh… Good evening Sir,” Dean muttered quickly.

“Why hasn’t your brother done homework yet?” John demanded.

“He’s doing it right now, Sir.” Dean said keeping his eyes downcast, shoulders straight, and back erect.

“Make sure you take care of Sammy, I’m going out.” John said, turned on his heel, and walked as straight as a drunken man could down the hall.

With the slam of the front door and the roar of the car engine outside, Dean was released from his trance and took a deep breath. He opened the door to their room again, just to assure himself that Sam was okay.

“Yeah Dean?” Sam looked up and asked as the door opened.

“Nothing… just thought I forgot something, as you were.” Dean said as he closed the door again and walked towards the kitchen.

“Alright, Sam’s in bed, his homework is done and his lunch is made for tomorrow.” Dean said to himself as he was cleaning up the house.

 _Dishes are done, living room is picked up, and all the doors are locked._ Going through his nightly checklist mentally, Dean made sure the house was clean and safe for Sam.

Dean went over to the stack of mail to flip through and see what still needed to be paid and what other junk had come in the mail. Between his paycheck and whatever was left over from John’s army pension, Dean managed to keep all the bills paid and food on the table. Luckily for him, the house was his grandfather’s so he didn’t have rent or a mortgage to pay.

Sighing and looking at the time, Dean knew his homework would go unfinished and he’d be tired as hell tomorrow, but he needed to relieve the stress of the day. Dean found his keys, locked the door behind him and went out to the back to find his homemade sparring dummy to fight with for a few hours before getting a couple hours of sleep.

Over in the Novak household, Castiel continued to get distracted as he was reading his book. One minute he’d be following the words on the page and the next minute he was thinking about dimples, or grass green eyes. Shaking his head he’d start reading again, but a few minutes later he’d find him lost in the image of a lopsided grin.

“This is useless,” Castiel muttered to himself as he flipped his book shut and laid it on the bedside table. Turning over on his side, Castiel flipped off his lamp and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

He tossed and turned in his bed and dreamt of those green eyes and pretty smile all night. Unsurprisingly, he woke up frustrated and tired the next morning, and slightly pissed off at the world. He needed his sleep to function adequately through the day.

Castiel struggled to remember his schedule of classes for the day:

                Block 1: AP Calculus

                Block 2: AP English

                Block 3: AP Chemistry

                Block 4: Homeroom

                -   Lunch    -

                Block 5: AP History

                Block 6: Latin III

                Block 7: AP Physics

 _That was right, right?_ Castiel thought fuzzily, _Yeah that’s right, now start moving._

After lunch was worse for Castiel as he walked in to his AP History class to a new seating chart. Wouldn’t you know, Dean Winchester was supposed to be sitting right next to him. Castiel put his books on his desk and then his forehead followed as he silently cursed God for allowing this to happen.

The bell rang for class to start and as he picked up his head, he noticed Mr. Distraction still wasn’t in class. Confused but a little relieved, Castiel tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

“Blah blah blah, civilizations forming, blah blah,” Castiel thought. They were still pretty deep in history and he was well versed in this part.

Ten minutes in to the lesson, Mr. Distraction decided to walk in. Castiel immediately lost interest in what their teacher, Ms. Whitler, was saying.

“You’re late Mr. Winchester…” Ms. Whitler said disapprovingly, “If you’re late one more time I’ll have to start giving out detentions.”

“Sorry, I was busy doing important things over lunch,” Dean said sarcastically. Dean took his seat only to notice the set of blue eyes scowling at him. “Who pissed in your cheerios, Cas?” Dean said hotly.

“What? Nobody, nothing… and my name is Castiel, Dean.” Cas said flustered, he hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at Dean.

“Alright, yeesh. Castiel it is.” Dean said putting his hands up in surrender.

For some reason, Dean liked this guy. He seemed like a pretty cool dude; he barely knew this guy, but he wanted to know more about him. What he did for fun, what or if he had a job, what sports he liked. He just wanted to know more, but apparently it wasn’t a mutual feeling. _Oh well,_ Dean thought, _that was common enough_.

Dean tried to focus on the lesson, but every time he looked beside him, Castiel was staring at him. Most of the time he was scowling, but once or twice he was almost smiling.

The bell rang again to signal the end of class. As Castiel was walking out of the door a hand snagged his arm.

“Hey, what are you doing after school?” Dean asked Cas.

“Cas was almost stunned in to silence, “I… umm, I have to go to work at the station. I help my father file paperwork and organize the station.”

“Oh, okay, maybe another time.” Dean said, his guard locked firmly in place. Castiel didn’t know if Dean was put-off, relieved, or what. Confused, Cas just nodded said okay and hurried to his next class.

Dean thought about what he’d have done had Cas not been busy. He had Sam to look after and a house to take care of. At least Sammy had basketball practice after school now and it gave Dean an extra hour and a half to get his things sorted after school.

 _Whatever_ , Dean said to himself and found his way to his next class.

During his last class, Dean came up with a brilliant and mischievous plan to get to know Cas better and have some fun doing it. Dean laughed to himself as the bell rang and class was dismissed.

As Dean walked out of his last class, one of his friends, Ash, walked past him. With a grin, Dean reached out and slugged him.

“What the fuck Dean!” Ash yelled in the hallway, rubbing his shoulder, “Come on man!”

Ash appeared to everyone else to be a hillbilly stoner with a mullet, but Dean knew better. He was one of the smartest guys Dean knew, seriously MIT material.

Dean leapt through the crowd of people in the hallway to grab Ash in a chokehold.

“Listen, just fight with me, I’ll go easy on ya. I just need to get the cops involved.” Dean whispered in Ash’s ear.

Tapping on Dean’s arm for him to let go, Ash grunted out a confirmation and turned around to square up to “fight” Dean.

“I think you’ve actually lost it!” Ash bellowed as he lunged forward to catch Dean in the jaw. Dean fell back to avoid the punch and then surged forward to catch Ash around the waist. Bull-rushing Ash, Dean flipped him on to his back and sat on his chest. He cranked back his arm to throw another punch and winked at Ash. Before he could land his punch, two police officers were hauling Dean off Ash.

“Hey fellas!,” Dean said sardonically, “Long time no see.”

“You again punk? Didn’t you learn yesterday?” The first cop asked.

“Apparently I’m just a slow learner boys.” Dean said.

“I’m taking this one back to the station. Maybe we can lock him up this time!” The second officer said.

“Fine by me, maybe he’ll get an attitude adjustment,” the first officer said.

Dean just kept his shit-eating grin on his face all the way to the station.


End file.
